Hetalia Hunger Games
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: Based off The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. After a few nations receive a letter for the murders "hunger game", they are separated into teams and put into the area to face each other, fear, and death. After realizing only one of them will survive, America and Canada vow to watch each other's backs and try to survive til the very end, even if it means their friend's deaths. USCAN
1. Proto

Hetalia Hunger Games

(Based on the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, with changes because of the Hetalia Characters. Some things from the original Hunger Games will be used, and some will not. Please don't leave a review mocking either this fan fic plot or the Hunger Games story, _**it's just a fan fic**_….Thank you)

(Also, sorry if I spelt a characters name wrong…)

Districts:

One: Ivan Braginski (Russia) and Natalia Alfroskaya (Belarus)

Two: Elizaveta Hedervary (Hungary) and Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Three: Ludwig (Germany) and Vash Vainamoinen (Switzerland)

Four: Arthur Kirkland (United Kingdom/Britain) and Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Five: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) and Francis Bonifay (France)

Six: Sadiq Annan (Turkey) and Herucles Karpusi (Greece)

Seven: Edward Vonbock (Estonia) and Raivis Galante (Lativa)

Eight: Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden) and Tino Vainamoinen (Finland)

Nine: Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania) and Feliks Lukasiewicz (Poland)

Ten: Feliciano Vargas (Italy North) and Lovino Vargas (Italy South)

Eleven: Yao Wang (China) and Kiku Honda (Japan)

Twelve: Alfred F. Jones (America) and Matthew Williams (Canada)

OOOOO

_Those who have received this letter to join the first Hunger Games will report to the address above, no exceptions. Everything will be explained there, you must come, you cannot get out of this, be prepared for anything. Come empty handed in nothing more than a plain t-shirt, sweat pants, and sneakers, nothing more; no weapons are allowed. You will play in this game, _

_May the odds be _ever_ in your favor. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Warning: This entire story, there will be countries dying up in here, and blood)

Day One

_Supplies will be waiting for you, run the other way if you want to live,_

The nations raised into the arena, a great big field of trees and beyond, on raising pillars.

_Survive, stay high or low, watch your back, always have a weapon, make alliances,_

The nations looked toward each other, some with fear, some with confusion, some with excitement. Germany looked toward the frighten Italian brothers, Belarus looking toward her brother, smiling with excitement, France looking toward Spain and even England, but the Brit had his attention turned a bit at Sealand, frowning about how a child like him could be here, China and Japan even looked toward each other. America looked toward Canada, the frighten boy without his bear but with the thoughts of the horrible things that laid ahead.

_Kill or be killed, remember that there will only be _one _winner. _

The countdown began, slowly counting back from ten; it seemed to be the longest ten seconds of their lives.

_May the odds be _ever_ in your favor. _

The countdown went off, and everyone ran.

Russia seemed to be the fastest, heading toward the trunk of supplies, of weapons, and getting there before anyone else did; Belarus seemed to followed. Poland and Estonia tried as well, trying to get the limited amount of guns and ammo there were. Sweden and Finland got through fast, along with Switzerland and Austria. Hungary was able to sneak through with Japan and quickly grab their weapons. But this is were the blood bath began.

The first to die couldn't of been determined. Russia had quickly grabbed onto Latvia by his hair, pulled him back, and slit the nations throat. Belarus quickly got the upper hand on Estonia, killing him with a quick stab to his eye. Sweden protected Finland from Russia's attack, only to have his arm cut and broken, seriously wounded so early in the game. China automatically went for Russia before he could finish off Sweden and move to Finland, he quickly cut Russia's back with the long knife he had. Russia quickly swung around to attack China, but the time he turned, the nation had already got his weapon and left. The others had ran, away into the woods as fast as possible.

_Deaths already: Austria, Estonia, Latvia, Poland, less than it thought it would be. But the cannon shots still echoed, telling the others they were dead._

Russia and Belarus stood there, along with remaining Turkey and Greece who had got their weapons. Belarus looked toward her big brother, he was already covered in blood with his creepy smile, then looked back to the nations.

OOO

America ran through the woods, as fast as he can, never looking behind him and only looking for a place to hide. He could remember all the tips Prussia had gave him, _the first thing you need to do is get water, stay low or high, stay warm at night, watch your back, _all the words rushing through his head, _there will only be one winner. _He keep running, tripping over the branches and rocks on the ground, only to fall and quickly get back up. This will be hell, he can't do it, he can't kill his friends. He could hear someone running behind him. He turned a bit to find Switzerland, _shit_, he ran faster once he saw Switzerland had a gun. He focused himself on running, until the tree to the side of him was struck with a bullet. America's eyes widen and he quickly slid around to hide behind a tree, Switzerland was shooting!

America stayed right behind the tree, making sure he was completely hidden and not sticking out. He listened closely, listening for Switzerland's footsteps slowly coming through the branches. "I know you're here America." Switzerland said. America didn't move, he gritted his teeth, but didn't move; he didn't even have a weapon to go after him with. "Sorry America. But there's only going to be one winner right?" America could hear his dead serious voice. "I need to get rid of all of you. I need to go back home to Lili." America frowned, he knew where Switzerland was coming from, but he couldn't get killed like this, not on the first day either. "I'm sorry America." America heard the voice right next to him, he quickly turned the tree to get away as Switzerland turned and shot. America quickly started running the other way, amazingly avoiding all gun shots from the Swiss. He looked behind him when he heard the shooting had stopped, not his best idea.

America tripped over a loose branch and fell forward, only, the ground wasn't flat; it was a hill. He fell forward, landed face flat, but continued falling; he realized he was rolling down the hill. It was steep, he tried stopping but he couldn't, _damn it stop! _He tried stopping himself, grabbing onto branches or rocks, but his rolling body had gained speed and it was hard. Finally, he was able to get out of the roll, only to fall into a lake; that was almost ten feet below him, a cliff end. He fell into the water with a great splash.

Above the water, on the opposite cliff, China looked over to see just what was it that fell. He was nervous, looking around for anything, thinking whoever was down there was alive and ready to kill him. Unfortunately, he didn't pay attention to the enemy behind him. His eyes widen with the strike of pain through his chest, the sword that had gone right through him from behind. China quickly coughed up blood and slowly turned his head to see who it was, his eyes widen more. "Sorry China." Japan said with a straight face. "But there's only one winner." Japan quickly pulled the sword out, lifted his foot, and put it to China's back. "Good bye." He pushed his foot into China's back and pushed him over the edge. He watched China fall into the water with a huge splash, but from where he was standing, he could barely hear it.

China actually survived the fall, he tried swimming to land but could only make it to a rock that was half in the water, he climbed onto it, gasping for air, holding onto his wound with one hand and the rock with the other. He tried taking deep breaths, holding onto the rock so he wouldn't go back under. He tried looking back up to the cliff where he fell, just to see if Japan was still there; he was. China lifted himself up more onto the rock and tried to get out of the water, until something bit his leg. China looked down into the water looking for whatever bit his leg, it wasn't a big large bite but it was something. He tried getting out again until the bite became something more and it pulled him down, he slipped back into the water. He tried climbing out again as he felt the bites grow and get worse, slowly he saw blood filling the water around him. He let go of his bleeding wound and tried pulling himself up again, only to be pulled down. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the knife from the inside of his silver coat, then stabbed it into the water to catch whatever was biting him; he pulled up a snapping Piranha. He quickly threw it away and tried pulling himself up on the rock more, but it was too late.

China could barely feel his legs anymore, they worked up his body to the point where the pain was spread everywhere throughout his body. Finally, they pulled him down and continued eating as China screamed out in pain. Japan watched in silence until he heard the screaming stop, and the cannon go off.

By the time night had fallen, the dead count was already high for the first day. England sat in the trees, finishing his wooden bow, and waiting for the night sky to screen those who died, hoping America wouldn't be in it. Finally, the night sky was lit up by the screen, showing the deceased.

_District Two: Roderich Edelstein_

_District Six: Sadiq Annan_

_District Seven: Edward Vonbock and Raivis Galante_

_District Nine: Feliks Lukasiewicz_

_District Eleven: Yao Wang_

England sighed a bit in relief but also in sorrow. America was alive, he was happy about that, but still, they were his friends…And they were gone. He leaned back against the tree in wonder of how the next day would play out, how he could possibly win, how he could take his friend's lives, he realized he wouldn't win, not with those who are out there. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, staying up in the trees could help him last til morning, then, he would find people to make a team, it was the only way to survive. By morning though, he could hear the foot steps of the enemy coming, not just one, but five.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you for reading~

I finally got chapter one up~ yay! Like I said, it was gonna be different from the original hunger games. So don't complain _ (*AHEM CERTAIN BEST FRIEND, shut ur face bro -.-'*)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunshine began to reach every part of the arena as morning came, along with footsteps of an enemy, not just one but five. England awoke to the sounds of their steps along with the bushes moving around. He quickly moved himself to his feet, bending down and watching for them. Slowly out of the bushes came Germany, followed by the two Italian brothers and Spain, then Hungary followed in. He quietly grabbed the bow on his back and the arrows in his hand and put one to the bow, aiming carefully but seeing the trees in the way; that's when he was noticed.

"Oh my. I see a certain nation who killed off my Armada~" Spain said. Germany quickly looked up at the Brit and grabbed a knife from his pocket and tossed it to Hungary who quickly aimed and threw it at the Brit. England fell back as the knife flew past his face, just missing him and hit the branch above. England fell backwards into the air, grabbing onto a branch to stop himself to completely falling. He held onto a branch with one hand, not being able to reach with the other as he could hear Romano laughing down on the ground.

"Haha! Not so tough huh 'Great' Britain! ?" Romano yelled. England's hand slipped a bit as he tried to grab on with the other hand. Slowly, the bow slipped down his arm as he tried to catch it but it fell and hit the ground, along with every arrow but the one he held in his lose hand. Germany grabbed the bow and an arrow, then aimed it at the dangling nation so high above. "Shoot him you potato bastard!" Germany pulled back and shot one, only to miss and hit the branch he was sitting on at first. Hungary then took an arrow and cracked it in half, only taking the sharp edge. She aimed it at the Brit and threw, this time not missing.

England screamed in pain with the sharp stab of the arrow head in his stomach. His hand slipped and he fell, but thankfully grabbed onto the larger branch below and pulled himself onto it before Germany could hit him with another arrow. "Good shot Hungary." Spain commented. They stared at the Brit to get him down, Italy suggesting they tried to knock the tree over but that could never work, clearly. England held onto the branch for dear life as the others came up with some kind of plan. "There is no way he can stay up there forever, he'll eventually have to come down if he doesn't die from that wound."

"He has the point." Hungary agreed. "He'll eventually fall."

"Agreed. Let's wait it out! Veh!" Italy said. "We can finally sleep then~"

"Si. With this idiot on this one." Romano said. England tried listening the best he could, getting in on the plan, and automatically knew Germany was their leader. He kept the only arrow he had in his grip and tried balancing himself on the branches.

"Ja. Fine. This works." Germany looked toward England and back. "I'll stay up and guard. You four sleep, just remember it's still light out."

"Si~" Italy put his hand up in a solute as the other three nodded. Within minutes, the exhausted nations were asleep on the hard ground, only with Germany awake and watching for anyone else. England sat on the steady branch and put pressure on his wound, though the blood seemed to not stop flowing out. He kept pressure on it and attempted to wait this all out, the sun had risen to its highest peek by the time he finally got the bleeding to slow down.

He felt sick to his stomach, blood covered his hands by now and he had lost so much blood that he began to pass out. He looked down as Germany still stood there guarding them with his knife in his hand. England let the back of his head hit the tree as he began to just give up. "Psst!" He could hear a whisper coming from a near by tree. England looked up and over to find Sealand squatting down on a tree branch. England raised an eyebrow at the boy, mouthing for him to go away so Germany and the others wouldn't see him. Sealand didn't move though but instead pointed up above England. He looked up and that's when he saw it: the bees nest.

The voice echoed in his head about these bees. They weren't like bees, a sting could kill you easily. England gulped with the thought, the hint Sealand was giving to him. He looked down at the enemies below him, the thought of killing them made him sick. But they had tried their best to kill him, after all, there was only one winner. England carefully sat up off the tree and looked up at the nest. He got a firm grip on his bow and settled the arrow into it, pointing it up at the nest before Germany could see.

"What are you doing! ?" Germany yelled but it was already too late. The arrow had struck through the nest, cutting it in half and having the bottom half fall onto their group below. They all quickly woke up with the sounds of buzzing as the bees began to attack them, Germany was the first to take off only after he attempted to get Italy away. Hungary screamed as the bees attacked her but she managed to run away, not getting far and collapsing a few feet away. Spain managed to grab Romano away, though he himself was stung in the arm. England looked as the group scattered except for one nation. There was no celebration of his attack as several bees buzzed around him after their nest fell. England tried ducking first then swinging them away but that only angered them more. They stung as he lost balance and slipped off the branch, falling hard onto the ground… A cannon fire shot off….

OOO

France quickly took off away as Greece's blood splattered onto the ground and trees. He ran as fast as he could with the slight wound to his head, it didn't bleed too much but his vision was blurry. He wouldn't look back as the violent nation bashed Greece's head into a rock, even if he was already dying. He wouldn't stop, not until he breathed his last breath. France could hear someone chasing him as he quickly ducked down just as small knives flew over his head. He looked back to Belarus jumping over a fallen tree branch, France quickly got up only to fall again as she got closer to finish him off as Greece's cannon fired off. He quickly jumped behind a tree and ran again, ducking and hiding when he could to confuse Belarus. But as the real threat came closer, he had no choice but to run into the center of the field where they had began, where the bloodbath had taken place. He ran and hid with the supplies, staying quiet but also managing to look around for anything useful.

He managed to grab a sharp jagged knife before sneaking out the back away from the small group if trained killers. Belarus stood at the front of the supply holder, she tried to go after France but decided he wasn't worth it. She turned back toward her big brother as he simply walked up toward them. He stopped and looked around at the packages of supplies that had been dropped off a little before noon; a creepy grin slid across his face. Belarus simply looked toward him as Lithuania came up behind him. The trio had agreed to stay together; Russia was the leader, Belarus was extremely useful when it came to killing their enemies, and Lithuania was useful for finding things and if they really needed to, they could easily sacrifice him.

Russia smile though. "This is ours." He looked around at the surprises. "The less supplies the others has, the more likely they will come back here to get some." He looked toward Belarus.

"Then we can kill them." She said. Russia smiled and nodded. He picked up what looked like black rope and his smile grew as he looked through the pile of supplies.

"Cover the pile with this." He directed as he looked down the long line of rope. The two nodded and did as directed as Russia walked around a bit and thought of how this would plan out. Surely there were bigger groups, but not nearly as strong as the three of them. Russia believed they had this in the bag, sooner or later one of them would be the winner. His only problem was Belarus. When it came down to it, would he be able to kill her?…

OOO

France hid as fast as he could in a cave he knew no one was in. He kept his knife armed and close to him as he walked into the darker cave, looking in for anyone that would attack him. He heard a slight movement of rocks and quickly put the knife up. He looked in as he saw the shadow of someone sitting behind a huge rock. France gulped a bit but growled to seem impressive and integrating. He turned past the rock and aimed the knife at the enemy, only to find the most familiar face he could. "Canada!" He quickly fell to his knees and hugged onto the frightened boy but he gasped in pain once France tightened his grip. "Désolé!" He quickly let go and took a better look at the boy. He was battered and bruised already. A deep cut was across his cheek along with dried blood on the side of his face from a slight wound on his head surrounded by bruising. "W-What happened to you?"

"Greece chased me." Canada said. "I had water and he chased me." Canada managed to stop shaking in his fear once he saw his father's familiar face. "It was hard to get away. I hid in here and I've been hiding since last night."

"Greece is dead now anyway." France sat down. "Russia killed him." Canada gulped a bit. "He's the one we need to look out for. I think I lost them back at the supplies bunker."

"Them?"

"He's with Belarus and Lithuania." France opened up his container of water and gave the bottle to the pale boy. "You look dehydrated, have some." Canada nodded in thanks and took a small sip of the water. "I know there's a river close by, you can drink as much as you want."

"P-Papa, no-"

"Drink it." France put his hand to the boy's face, urging him to drink more of it. Frankly, he didn't care if the boy drank the whole bottle; he cared about him too much to see him die over something so trivial as this, or to see him die at all. Canada nodded and drank more of the bottle, though once he started he couldn't stop with the water cooling his body and soothing his sore throat. He ended up drinking the whole bottle, then turned to France in fear and depression. France shook his head but smiled. "It's fine Canada, you needed the water."

"Merci papa…" Canada gulped a bit.

"You look so tired… the sun is starting to go down too." France looked out of the cave as darkness started to cover over them. "You should sleep, I'll stay up and watch out, okay?"

"But-"

"No buts, sleep." France took off his jacket he had stolen from Greece before Russia has came, that was the reason he was there in the first place. Jackets were hard to find in the arena, but they were vital at night since fires would send out too much of a signal. He gave it to the boy though, Canada was shaking so badly that France's heart was aching over his suffering; he didn't deserve to be thrown in here like this. "Put it on." Canada pouted. "Do it Canada." he nodded and grabbed the jacket from France's hands, throwing it over his shoulders then slipping his arms in. He zippered it up then leaned back against the wall of the cave, closing his eyes in some sort of peace. He was exhausted, he hadn't slept the night before because he was running. He peeked his eye open at France, who sighed at him to sleep, then closed his eyes again. It was worth a try to sleep….

The night sky showed the screen of those who died. It lit up the sky for everyone to see, showing those who had been killed in today's actions. But less than everyone expected.

_District six: Hercules Karpusi _

_District Ten: Feliciano Vargas _

Only two people had died today, along with six who died the day before. Who was left? Russia, Belarus and Lithuania were a team. Germany was on his own. Spain and Romano were together. No one knew where Sweden or Finland were, nor were Switzerland was. That sneaky ninja Japan was hidden away from anyone. France stayed close to Canada and hidden in the cave. No one knew anything on Hungary, England, Sealand, or America. Everyone except America himself.

He sat aside the only clean river hidden along the woods. It was well hidden so no one could see him. He tried warming himself up by blowing hot air into his hands, rubbing them together, and rubbing his hands on his arms. He kept dipping his hands into the water to take a few drinks, then laying down on the soft grassed-ground. The soil seemed very soft as it merged into the water, it was like a bed. But America couldn't fall asleep, he would never wake up in this place. He stared up at the stars and thought of his friends, if they were okay. He worried about England, he cared for his father figure and only hoped he would survive long enough. He really worried about Canada, his little brother thrown into something so deadly… he hated fighting, death, all of this… he wouldn't make it and that scared America the most.

Before morning even came, another cannon shot had gone off in the middle of the night. America managed to stay awake the entire night but rested his body well enough that it would be good enough to explore again. His worried thoughts ran through his head as he got up and began to walk again. The moment he heard a small branch breaking though, his thoughts focused on the enemy slowly getting closer…

OOOO

Hope you're liking it. I'm finally getting back into it! Yay!

Wooo~

The scene in the book showed Katnis shooting the "bee's nests" is now England because he's a character that actually knows how to use a bow and arrow, or at least that's what it seems. Oh well~

Anyway, yeah Italy is dead. I'm sorry, he didn't get away in time. But now Germany is PISSED. Be prepared for German rage :O


End file.
